Knock Knock, Guess Who
by NicercyPercico
Summary: Zeus, King of the Greek Gods, finds out his former lover had a forbidden child with his unbearable older brother. He decides to pay a visit.


**Warnings = Swearing/Cuss words in some places**

 **Parings = Zeus/Sally Jackson (main), Poseidon/Sally Jackson (side/past), Zeus/Hera (established)**

 **Disclaimer = I don't own PJ and the Greek Gods are from Greek Myth.**

* * *

 _I shouldn't be here_ , he thought, _It will cause many problems, arise many issues if anyone ever found out I were doing this._ These types of thoughts were the only ones flooding his mind as he made his way to the red chipped door. _Imagine what the others would say if they knew I cared genuinely for this woman._ The man took a deep breath before knocking on the door, his knocking rapidly tuning to demanding banging. _Who cares what the others think? I am their_ King _! I can do what I like, when I like!_ The man's electric blue eyes glowing even brighter in his thunderous fury, the lights in the building flickering on an off as fast as blinking while a massive storm was forming in all of New York and not just above Manhattan; the God may be short and easily tempered, but he wasn't an idiot.

All of a sudden the door he'd been banging on swung open, revealing an angry young woman with blazing multi-coloured eyes. Her chocolate brown curls flew everywhere and on her lovely face was a scowl that could rival Hades'.

She was stunning in her fury.

"What on God's green earth d'you think you're doing? Who do you think you are, banging on doors and-" the woman's voice cut off abruptly and her beautiful eyes widened further from shock rather than anger. " _Zeus . . ._ " The name was barely a whisper, more like a last breath or butterfly kiss.

" _Greetings Sally_ ," the King of the Gods spoke with slight narrowed eyes, the look of bitter satisfaction clear in his face as he watched Sally's face morph from shock into clear horror.

 _Well she aught be scared,_ Zeus thought angrily _, She should be downright_ terrified _and tremble at my feet for what she has done._

Sally stuttered her words for a few seconds, before trying to slam the door shut. Zeus saw that coming and, as fast as lightning, shot out his hand and slammed the door back inside the apartment. If the apartment were in any of the good parts of Manhattan, then the god would have been worried that some pesky mortals would come and interrupt them. But, as the Fates would have it, Sally's apartment was in one of the bad places, so it wasn't unusual for things like this to happen; meaning no one was coming to annoy them.

 _"Where is it?"_ The king spat, blue eyes glowing dangerously as he scanned the small, dirty apartment and took noticed that Sally's pig of a husband wasn't here. "Thought you could hide it from me? From _me_? I'll find it!" Zeus's fury was causing a massive storm outside. "Tell me where it is and maybe I'll be merciful."

"Well, I kept him hidden for four years," Sally spat back just as venomously, "And don't you _dare_ threaten my son! I don't care if you are a god, _I'll destroy you_!"

A mocking chuckle passed the kings lips. "I'm not just any god, young lady," The lights were flickering quicker now, some bulbs exploding and causing showers of glass, but Zeus made sure it didn't hurt Sally, he just couldn't do it. No matter how much he talked about it, the god of the sky just couldn't physically hurt her, "I'm the King of the Gods and what I want, I _get_."

Sally was going red, probably about to swear and use unladylike words to get her point across, which just showed how angry she truly was; Sally never liked swearing. Her perfect mouth opened wide and Zeus readied himself for her insults, ready to throw some of his own towards her.

 _(How could you love my brother? You said it would only ever be me. How could you let Poseidon touch you after everything we shared?)_

"Mummy?" The unsure voice seemed to echo through the room, even though the word was so small and childlike, and abruptly halted the adult's conversation.

Zeus swirled round to face the source of the horrible sound, fixing his angry blue eyes onto a small child with messy black hair, olive skin, and the worst aspect of his appearance;

 _Sea green eyes_.

The same sea green as Zeus' mother; Rhea had, but Zeus did not inherit that part from the titaness. Zeus never took that eye colour for his form either, because it belonged to his older brother _Poseidon._

Zeus had never felt so much hate towards the other god than in that moment. Sure, he was beyond mad when he had heard a certain whisper from a trusted source. (The whisper being that Poseidon had taken a beautiful mortal named Sally as a lover a few years passed and had impregnated her). At first, Zeus had thought it was a different Sally, _it had to be_ , it couldn't be the same Sally he had bumped into one rainy day after he'd taken a walk to clear his mind from both his wife's (Hera) and his lover's (Beryl) annoying rambling's. But no, when his source had conjured up the image of Poseidon's former lover it had been the same curly chocolate hair, wide kaleidoscope eyes, small button nose, perfect mouth, high cheek bones and elegant pointed jaw. No, there was no doubt that the oval face belonged to his Sally. The same Sally he'd truly fallen in love with because of her kind open heart, warm smile that showed lovely dimples, the genuine feelings she felt, her slight rebellious streak and adventures nature, and her unique ability to see through the Mist. And yes, at first he had just liked her, just liked to have someone who knew and saw what he really was (to an extant) but didn't push or nag him for anything more like leaving his wife or _"make me a goddess, build me a palace on Mount Olympus"_ like Beryl had demanded countless of times. But over the course of time it had been him (for the first time in a long time) that wanted more from the relationship. Zeus had considered making her a palace on Mount Olympus ("A beautiful palace for my beautiful Queen among mortals") and making her a goddess. Of course, these were only mere fantasies of his kept buried in the deepest parts of his mind, so he wouldn't be stupid and act rashly. Zeus had been worried sick over the thoughts of what horror's Hera would do to Sally if she ever found out.

Zeus doesn't exactly remember when it happened (call it shock, denial, whatever) but one day his wife had stormed into the throne room (luckily it had just been him alone and no other gods) and had demanded to know about "his new little slut" and if he'd fathered any bastards with her. She had taken great pleasure in reminding him that, if he had, she would have a council meeting and get the votes in order to _"take care of it"_ – as he'd been the one to initiate the forming of Pact of the Big Three onto his brothers as not to have any more children because of the Great Prophecy.

"I have not given her any children," Zeus had said, not at all lying but not telling her that he'd fathered a bastard with another woman a few years earlier. (A grimace formed on his face as he'd thought about leaving Thalia with her awful mother, but what could he do? No matter how much he despised Beryl Grace, she was nothing compared to his wife, if Hera ever found out).

Oddly, his statement seemed to calm Hera and a lot of tension was lost in her shoulders. "Good," was a simple mutter before her dark eyes hardened and glared daggers at him. "I swear dear husband of mine, that if you _ever_ see _that_ _whore_ again, I will pay her a _personal visit_." A cruel smile formed on Hera's beautiful face and a shiver went through Zeus' body. He recalled what she had done to Semele and didn't want to ever know of what she'd do to his lovely Sally.

"How did you find out?" Zeus had demanded, "Who told you?" _And why are you letting me know you found out? Why only threaten and not act like you so usually do?_

His wife naturally ignored the questions, "None of that matters," she lifted her head high and proud like the Queen she was, "Just make sure I don't take a trip down Olympus."

Hera had left soon after, leaving Zeus to cry pitiful tears that were unbefitting of a King, of a _God_. He had hardened his heart towards Sally when he broke things off with her. He had played blind to her tears, ignorant to her pain and the apologies of "have I done or said something wrong?" He could tell he'd crushed her heart when his hurtful lies spilt out and the beautiful spark in her eyes had flickered away slowly until it was gone.

(What he didn't know, however, was how that same spark blazed back full with life and bitterness when he'd departed. How she enthusiastically became his brother's lover to somehow get back at him. How happy she was to have a baby that was hers, but so very sad that it wasn't with whom she had wanted it with. How sometimes Sally would imagine those beautiful sea green eyes were a dazzling electric blue.)

" _Percy_ ," Sally's voice brought him back to the present and out of his horrible thoughts about the past. "Percy, sweetie, go back to bed honey, mummy's handling this." She tried to smile confidently and reassuringly to the small boy.

The young child must have somehow known his mother was actually scared and lying (probably his demigod instincts) and turned his focus onto Zeus instead, "Get away from my mummy," his green eyes seemed to swirl like a stormy ocean, "Get away from her or- or you'll be sorry!"

Zeus stared at the boy, _Percy_ , as Sally held her breath in anticipation. Then, quick and deadly as a storm, ran and snatched the young child up and kept him gripped tightly in his big arms. "Don't come any closer," he ordered Sally as she stumbled towards them. Sally instantly halted, her breath stuck in her throat as she worryingly stared at her son with wide eyes. Now that Zeus knew she would do as he said, the god lifted the boy higher and turned Percy around to look at his face and into his eyes, "You were a _mistake_ boy!" He spat, uncaring in the hurt his words undoubtedly caused. "You weren't meant to be born, you're not even meant to be _alive_!" Zeus fully shouted, causing giant tears and cry's to erupt from the small boy.

 _You weren't meant to be born to Poseidon. You're meant to be my son, my son with Sally, my little boy. You're not supposed to be born because Hera found out about your mother. But if she hadn't . . . oh only if she hadn't. You're not meant to look like my brother; you're supposed to have my strong jaw and my eyes._ The words were a rush in his head, like a crazy mantra. _Blue eyes, not green, blue never green._

 _Blueblueblue_ **blue** _._

 _"Zeus!"_ Sally cried out. Zeus turned, his glare softening as he saw her tears. Slowly, his grip on the child softened until he let go of the scared boy completely. Percy ran to his mum, arms outstretched and basked in the feeling of her closeness and sense of safety.

"I'm sorry," the king muttered to Sally. "I just-" his voice broke and Zeus was forever humiliated, _"Why?"_

"I'm sorry," Sally parroted his words. _"I'm sorry."_

Zeus stared at her, the whispered words running through his head. _You're sorry?_ He wanted to ask, _then how could you have caused all my pain? I only caused you pain by trying to protect you, but you caused all mine out of pure spite._

"Was it worth it?" He asked instead, eyes hard and trying to detect any hints of lies and dishonesty.

Sally hesitated for a moment, obviously debating which answer would have the least consequences. "It was worth everything, because I got Percy from it." The mortal answered honestly, eyes not shying away from his as others were mostly prone to do. "And I'd do it all over again, if it meant having my little boy."

 _It was worth having a child I can never rid my mind and life of?_ He wondered, _It was worth having a demigod that isn't even mine? That I can't help but have torn feeling's about; because his father is my unbearable older brother whom I can never look at the same again and causes me to despise this small boy, but his mother, oh his kind, lovely mother was one of my greatest loves and I can't harm this boy without harming you?_

"I'm glad you got something out of this," Zeus' voice was dull and caused his former lover to flinch. "That man, you only married him to mask your sons sent." The god realised when the disgusting fumes of Sally's husband began to clog up his nose too much.

"You 're only wif Smelly Gabe for me?" The young boy's voice was muffled as he gazed up into his loving mothers eyes.

"I can get rid of him," Zeus spoke of Sally's husband but by the way Sally clutched her child closer, she seemed to think he was referring to Percy.

"No," she said after a while and whether she was answering his question in relation to her son or husband, neither knew. "Gods mustn't become too involved with mortal affairs."

It was now Zeus' turn to flinch as that had been one of his _exact_ lines he'd told Sally the day he broke her heart. The god turned his gaze to the small window and watched as rain trailed down the glass. Zeus felt something similar on his cheek and wondered if he unconsciously linked the rain to his tears again. "No matter," he spoke, again unsure of whom it was too. The king then turned his gaze to the small shaking figure and big scared eyes. "He'll not last long in my world," Zeus said but not unkindly. It seemed like he was more making a statement on a news article or TV show, "Even though he is named after _my_ son." As soon as the line was out Zeus had recognition, Perseus _was_ the name of his ancient son, and Sally had named hers after him. Was it because she had also wished that boy was his, or was it just because the Perseus of Old got a happy ending that demigods so rarely were allowed? Zeus couldn't believe he had just realised the connection to himself and the boy's name, " _Περσευς_ ".

Upon hearing the word, the boy's eyes glowed eerie green for a split second before he blinked and they returned to their ugly sea colour.

Zeus walked up to him and slowly crouched down like the boy was a skittish animal wanting to bolt, which no doubt he probably was. The god reached up and firmly took hold of the child's chin and ignored the way Sally tried to subtly draw the boy closer. Zeus tried to see something of the boy's future but it was dark and cloudy, the Fates were probably the beings concealing it from everyone. The immortal grunted and looked into Sally's beautifully scared but fierce eyes before softly combing a hand down the boy's soft dark hair and gently covering the boy's eyes. Percy wavered on his feet before falling into Zeus' waiting arms. "He's unharmed," the king assured when Sally opened her mouth and was about to lunge at the god. "I have only put his mind to sleep; it will help the memories of me disappear. When he next wakes, all trace of me shall be gone from his mind."

The god hefted the small boy up and turned into the direction the boy had first come from, trying to ignore the way Sally softly followed. It wasn't hard to find the child's room, it was the one covered in walls and furniture of blue with a small bed overrun with cuddly toys. Sally pulled the turquoise covers back so Zeus could lay the boy down, after that the god gently tucked the child in and softly sat on the bed. Sally lingered unsurely by her son's bedside as well and watched as her former lover gently brushed a hand through her son's wild hair. The god tried not to think that this and more were what could have been and almost were. That to anyone else this would only seem like a father basking in the presence of his child with his wife or girlfriend watching.

After a few minuets' the god of lightning stood and looked over Sally's son once more and noticed that with Percy's eyes closed you obviously couldn't see his eyes.

He looks like me; that could be my hair, my face, if I believed hard enough.

Sally didn't seem to share the same feelings as him and showed this by subtly waiting by the door with her hand on the sticker-covered door knob. "Zeus," she whispered when he didn't appear to be moving.

After another second Zeus turned away from Percy and gently placed his hand over Sally's as he closed the door with her.

Both Sally and Zeus were silent as they walked into the small living room. Neither knew what to say so they just stared at each other in silence before Sally gingerly stood on her tip-toes and kissed the god on his cheek. Zeus felt his cheek buzz and his heart pound, and he only nodded for he knew what she meant by this kiss and they didn't need words to ruin the moment. The immortal simply took a stray curl and tucked in behind Sally's ear, painlessly pulling some hair to him when he brought his hand away. It was only a little brown tress but to Zeus it was much more and he tucked it into his suit pocket. The god then turned and left without a sound and magically fixed the front door as he closed it to leave.

The walk back to Olympus was long and he let the rain soak him as he looked at his hand. There was a sticker on it, a small childish orange and white fish. It must have stuck to his hand when he closed Percy's door. The fish was very wet and the edges had started to peel away, the sticker itself was casually sliding to his wrist and Zeus caught it before it fell on the dirty ground. The king thought of Percy as he looked into the sticker's eyes and wondered what terrors the future would hold for the boy, and wondered if it would have helped if the boy were his. Certainly people would give him more respect in later life and would be more inclined to help on a quest or such, but there was also the _'Hera problem'_. The god sighed through his nose, watching his breath in the cold air. "I suppose I will just have to wait and see," Zeus mused to himself and wondered if he would manage to be somewhat civil to the boy, if only for Sally's sake. Somewhere in the distance a clock stuck and Zeus remembered he better hurry home before his absence became suspicious.

Later, when he was dry and clean and had finished listening to another boring council meeting, he sat on a windowsill in his palace on Mount Olympus and made a box appear in his hands. It was a small square wooden box; it didn't have pretty carvings and it wasn't even a nice colour. In fact it was rather plain and defiantly not something anyone would think Zeus would have, which was exactly the point. The god gently opened it and carefully took the tress of Sally's hair out and held it in his hand, softly stroking it. After he put the dark tress back he looked at the sticker fish that's colour was nearly washed away. The king sat there, with his two trinkets and smiled softly before turning his head to look out the window and down at the bustling city below him, full of ignorant mortals that didn't know up from down and left from right. But Sally and her son were down there, probably having dinner or even sleeping by now. And if the god listened hard enough to the wind he could almost hear Sally's soft humming and her sons light snores.

* * *

 **Historically, giving a lock of ones hair to someone has been considered a sign of love and devotion, especially before an impending separation.**

 **During antiquity, Roman girls who were about to be married offered locks of hair to Jove (Jupiter) in his forest god aspect, Virbius (Virbio).**

 **And I know, I suck at titles, sorry about that. And I wrote this when I was on a 2 week holiday without wifi/internet. Plus I really like writing unusual pairings so this came about.**


End file.
